1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controlling system, and in particularly to a controlling system and a controlling method for controlling indoor comfort degree.
2. Description of Prior Art
For making an indoor environment more comfortable, different kinds of indoor apparatuses, such as air-conditioners, dehumifying dryers, fans, etc., are necessary for people indoor nowadays.
Generally, most of the above indoor apparatuses are controlled manually by a user. In particularly, when the user enters into a room, he or she controls the indoor apparatuses manually to turn on/turn off or adjust temperature/humidity of the indoor environment when he or she feels uncomfortable, for example, the environment being too cold, too hot or too wet. The manual control is very inconvenient for the user.
For solving the problem caused by manual control, many automatic controlling systems are present in the market. However, those automatic controlling systems only execute simple auto-controls for the indoor apparatuses based on built-in default values, for example, keeping the temperature in 27° C. in the office, keeping the temperature in 25° C. in the factory, or keeping the temperature in holidays 1° C. higher than that in working days.
As mentioned above, those automatic controlling systems can solve the problem caused by manual control. However, different users have different senses, even same user has different feelings in different time (for example, winter and summer). As a result, the user still needs to adjust the indoor apparatuses manually via using the above automatic controlling systems when feeling uncomfortable indoor.
The above mentioned automatic controlling systems are usually not provided with learning function, and cannot record the setting related to manual adjustments from the user. Therefore, the user needs to adjust the indoor apparatuses manually to make the indoor environment satisfy his or her own demand even the user enters the same indoor environment again. It is to say, the automatic controlling systems mentioned above are not human friendly enough.